


Second Thoughts

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Murder, Red Alert - Freeform, Vigilante, X7 hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: "Red hasn't always been like this. He's changed...like he's a whole different person."But just because Red was different didn't mean that Axl could doubt him......right?





	Second Thoughts

“Was it really necessary?” he mumbled, almost to himself. Red heard him and turned a questioning eye on the young Reploid. “What was that?”

Axl couldn’t tear his gaze away from Altair’s still form. “I thought they were Mavericks. They weren’t though, were they?”

“What difference does it make? Now let’s head out before this place gets hot.”

Now Axl met Red’s eye, a new fire in his voice. “No. Red, we didn’t have to kill them, did we?”

“Are you questioning me?” Red challenged. He was twice Axl’s size, and his fierce cunning in combat was not to be underestimated. Axl had learned this to his sorrow before. But he didn’t back down. A part of him wanted to, but another part was swept along by disgust and made him speak. “Yeah, maybe! So why did we kill them? We could have just taken the stuff!”

“Don’t get uppity. You’ve been enjoying yourself so far. Thrill of the hunt…”

“Those other guys could at least defend themselves! That’s what made it fun!” Axl yelled. “Those two never held a gun in their lives. They were old men, Red! It’s not right!”

Red’s hand came up, a palm aimed at Axl’s face. He dodged, twisted to the left and was met by Red’s other fist, which he hadn’t focused on. It collided with crushing force into the pit of his stomach, stunning him.

Pain pulsed through his body in crimson flashes. He crouched on the ground. Couldn’t get up just yet. Red’s voice, speaking with barely suppressed rage.

“You will NOT question me. You got that?” Red pushed Axl back, taking advantage of his imbalance. “You’d be nothing without me. Get those delusions of grandeur out of your head or I’ll knock them out.” He pulled the suitcase from Axl’s slack grip and started out of the room.

Where Axl stooped on the floor, he listened to Red’s footsteps. Rebellion and submission warred for dominance in his mind. He gritted his teeth and stood.

Red didn’t look back as he said “Finish up your work. I’ll expect that copy data in two hours. Don’t blow it this time.”

Axl watched his retreating form with an unfathomable expression. His fingers twitched, suppressing action. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to beg forgiveness or aim his guns at that armored back and squeeze the trigger. In the end, neither impulse won out. He turned and left by another door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "It all changed after that self-proclaimed Professor started hanging around..."


End file.
